Ranma 12: A Different Ranma
by Keym755
Summary: Who is this Ranma Kobayashi that lost his memory at age 4?  What will happen when Ranma Kobayashi and his adopted family heads to Nerima?  And what's up with Ranma Saotome?  *Note* This story starts right after Ranma meets Tsubasa Kurenai "manga vol. 10"


**Ranma ½: A Different Ranma**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. It is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty Films and Viz Media.

**Ch#1:**** Kobayashi History **

"Where am I?" said a black haired boy with a ponytail and blue eyes that is about 4 years old.

"You are in my room. My dad found you laying outside unconscious" said a 5 year old girl with blond hair "By the way, my name is Chiharu Kobayashi. What is your name?"

"I don't remember" said the boy.

An older man steps in the room and said "How is the boy doing?"

"Dad, I think he is ok but it seems he can't remember anything" said Chiharu.

"Boy do you remember anything before you woke up?" said Mr. Kobayashi.

"No, I don't, so who am I" said the boy.

"Boy this might help, I found the word Ranma on the gi you were wearing when I found you. Maybe it is your first name?" said Mr. Kobayashi.

"That sounds that it could be right" said the boy.

"We can adopt you in to the Kobayashi clan until you can find your family. Ok?" said Mr. Kobayashi.

Excited the boy said "That's good, I will like that. You can call me Ranma Kobayashi."

"I always wanted a little brother" said Chiharu excited.

-8 years later-

"Hey big sis, doing some training?" said Ranma Kobayashi wearing a kendo robe.

"Yes, little bro, want to join me for sparring?" said Chiharu wearing a pink gi with a Hello Kitty logo on the back.

"Yes, let me get my bokken and then let's start" said Ranma.

It was about an even match with Chiharu taking one third of Ranma's hits and Ranma taking about the same from Chiharu. "You win, Ranma" said Chiharu.

"I'm the best" said Ranma.

"You know, our school girls' volleyball team won the last game. The team is going to face off with the team at China in a week. That mean I'm going to be gone for that week" said Chiharu.

"Do your best, I will miss you, big sis" said Ranma.

"Thank you, little bro" said Chiharu.

On a rainy day there is a blond girl with cat ears and a tail wearing a school uniform walking down the street. 'This is embarrassing, everybody is looking at me funny' thought the neko girl when people are staring. 'I need to get home soon, what will my family think about me?' the neko girl still thinking. "I'm home" said the neko girl.

"Why are you wearing cat ears and a tail, sis?" said Ranma Kobayashi.

"These are real" said Neko-Chiharu swishing her tail to prove it.

"So, how did that happen to you?" said Ranma.

"When I was in China, I did some site seeing before the match. One place was a training ground call Jusenkyo. Me and my friend went to do some balance training there. The guide there was trying to warn us but, my friend tripped me in to the Spring of Drowned Cat cursing me in to be a cat. Then I tried attacking her for tripping me. Still being a cat, she pushes me like a volleyball in to the Spring of Drowned Girl changing me in to be a neko girl because the two curses mix. Later I found out that hot water changes me back to normal and cold water changes me in to the neko girl" said Neko-Chiharu.

"So, you need hot water?" said Ranma.

"Why yes, little brother" said Neko-Chiharu.

"Ok, I will get it" said Ranma heading to the kitchen "Dad, sis needs some hot water can you hand me some?"

"Why does Chiharu need that for?" said Mr. Kobayashi.

"She got a Jusenkyo curse when she was in China; hot water changes her back to normal when cold water reactivates the curse. By the way she is a neko girl when she is curse" said Ranma.

"Jusenkyo curse? Neko girl? Is she ok?" said Mr. Kobayashi.

"Yes, yes and, yes, hand me the hot water for sis" said Ranma.

"Ok, here's some" said Mr. Kobayashi handing Ranma a hot water kettle.

Back to Chiharu, Ranma said "here you go" dumping hot water on her neko form.

"Hey, that's too hot!" said Chiharu back to normal.

"It worked" said Ranma.

"Thank you, bro" said Chiharu.

"At least I didn't go to Jusenkyo, I would hate to fall in the Spring of Drowned Girl to be curse to be a girl half the time" said Ranma.

One day after school, Chiharu and Ranma Kobayashi were walking down the street wearing school uniforms when they were attacked by a 14 year old boy with brown hair wearing a dark blue muscle tee shirt and black jeans. "Chiharu Kobayashi, my neko goddess come with me" said the boy.

"No, Kuragari Metaru, I will not" said Chiharu.

"You know him sis?" said Ranma.

"I meet this guy in China, he is only in to my neko form" said Chiharu.

"If you won't come, I will take you from force" said Kuragari.

"I will protect you big sis" said Ranma rushing in to attack.

"Watch out little bro" said Chiharu watching Ranma being push back by Kuragari.

"Who are you little boy? You can't beat me" said Kuragari.

"My name is Ranma Kobayashi and I don't lose" said Ranma.

"Let's see" said Kuragari using his dragon fist technique on Ranma. When Ranma is dodging about one third of Kuragari's attacks, Chiharu jumped in the air and did a drop kick to Kuragari. "Hey Chiharu, I thought this was one on one".

"No its not, it is my battle too" said Chiharu, when Ranma attacked Kuragari turning toward Chiharu. Then Kuragari did a spin kick that push both Ranma and Chiharu back in to a wall.

"See nobody can beat me" said Kuragari.

"I will not give up" said Ranma getting off the wall with Chiharu doing the same.

"I will not give up as well" said Chiharu, when both Ranma and Chiharu rushing in attacking Kuragari.

"Ok then take this" said Kuragari use his dragon fist again on both Ranma and Chiharu. Ranma mostly dodging gets a few hits in, while Chiharu mostly gets more hits from Kuragari. Then it started to rain changing Chiharu in to her neko form increasing her speed of dodging.

"How did I get faster all of the sudden?" said Neko-Chiharu getting in good hit on Kuragari.

"I think being half cat increase your speed sis" said Ranma still get hits in when Kuragari trying to dodge not being that lucky.

"Try this for size" said Kuragari using another spin kick with Ranma and Neko-Chiharu dodging by jumping up to do a drop kick on Kuragari. Getting tired Kuragari said "Ok I give, it seems I can't win my goddess" and walked a way.

"Lets go home" said Ranma, Neko-Chiharu agreed.

"Welcome home, how was school you two?" said Mr. Kobayashi.

"School was good but, a guy I meet in China attacked us after school. He wanted me to go with him" said Neko-Chiharu.

"Yes, we needed to fight him to move on to go home. We won alright" said Ranma.

"You know, I notice my speed increase when I am in my neko form" said Neko-Chiharu.

"Have you did some training in your neko form before?" said Mr. Kobayashi.

"No, I haven't. Today's battle is the first time I used my neko form in martial arts" said Neko-Chiharu.

"Maybe you could train your neko form, it would be useful" said Mr. Kobayashi.

"Thank you dad, can you get me some hot water? I want to do my homework first" said Neko-Chiharu.

"Alright Chiharu, here some" said Mr. Kobayashi handing her the hot water kettle.

Using the hot water on herself changing back to normal Chiharu said "Thank you again, dad" walking upstairs. After a few hours of homework, Chiharu went to the dojo and saw Ranma doing some katas. "Hey bro, can I have the dojo for now?" said Chiharu.

"Yes you can but, do you need some cold water so you can train in your neko form sis?" said Ranma.

"Yes you are right bro, can you get me some?" said Chiharu.

"Ok sis" said Ranma going to the kitchen getting a glass of cold water to dump it on his sister.

*Splash* "Thank you little bro" said Neko-Chiharu starting her kata.

"Chiharu are starting training in your neko form already? I found a good special technique that's calling your name, it's the Neko-ken" said Mr. Kobayashi.

"How do you train in the Neko-ken?" said Neko-Chiharu excited to learn a new technique.

"There are two ways to learn this technique. The first way is out dated but, the training is simple, if a touch difficult. What you have to do is dig a pit, fill it with half starved cats. Then take the trainee, wrap him in fish sausage and throw him in the pit. You repeat the process until they learn the Neko-ken. The 2nd way is the new technique. The trainee dressing as a cat must take the cat food down to the pit filled with cats. There they must feed the cats and live in the pit until they learn the Neko-ken. I think you should do the 2nd way, because you're half cat in this form" said Mr. Kobayashi.

"Ok dad, can you set up the 2nd Neko-ken technique for me so, I can start training in it?" said Neko-Chiharu.

"Yes, I will have it set up when I can. Right now its time for dinner" said Mr. Kobayashi.

-4 years later—

Chiharu, Ranma and, Mr. Kobayashi were hanging around the main room watching TV when they heard a knot at the dojo door. Chiharu went to the dojo and said "You can come in" with Ranma following.

"I am here to challenge the dojo" said a black hair boy with a white headband wearing a black tank top and army pants.

"So, what's your name?" said Ranma wearing his kendo robe holding a bokken.

"My name is Ranma Saotome" said the boy with a white headband.

"Saotome, my name is Ranma Kobayashi and I accept your challenge" said Ranma.

"Ranma vs. Ranma?" said Chiharu.

"Yes, this will be confusing with our first name being the same" said Saotome.

"Are we going to start this match, Saotome?" said Ranma getting ready.

"Here I go" said Saotome rushing toward Ranma Kobayashi. Ranma defended by using his dancing sword technique. Saotome fell back and then tried a leg sweep with Ranma dodging it by jumping and doing a head strike. "Kobayashi, let see if you can beat my best technique, Yama-senken" said Saotome damaging the dojo.

"Look out the dojo is about to give way" said Chiharu dodging some wood. Saotome exit the dojo when Ranma got hit by one piece of wood and fell unconscious. Chiharu took Ranma outside of the dojo. "That's a cheap way to win. Are you going to pay for the damages, Saotome?"

"I have no money and I am not paying" said Saotome walking off.

"What happen, sis?" said Ranma waking up.

"You lost the match to your opponent using a cheap move that broke the dojo" said Chiharu.

"Next time I meet him, I will beat him" said Ranma walking back inside with Chiharu following.

"The dojo broke?" said Mr. Kobayashi looking at it.

"Yes, what are we going to do about the dojo?" said Chiharu.

"Don't worry about the dojo I was planning us to move to my friend Mr. Kuno's place in Nerima soon" said Mr. Kobayashi.

"Why is that?" said Ranma.

"My friend Mr. Kuno and I agreed to have Chiharu to be engaged to Tatewaki" said Mr. Kobayashi.

"What, you got me engaged to a boy I didn't meet?" said Chiharu.

"Yes" said Mr. Kobayashi.

At Nerima, "Dad, can you meet us at Kuno's? We want to see the sites before we get there" said Ranma Kobayashi.

"Ok, see you at Kuno's Place later" said Mr. Kobayashi.

"Look they have a Cat café here" said Chiharu looking excited.

End


End file.
